Users of client devices execute a plurality of tasks such as, for instance, read electronic books, play electronic games, communicate through electronic mail, listen to electronic music files and/or other tasks. These tasks typically record a variety of measurements associated with the execution of the task such as, for instance, a high score for an electronic game. Users may sometimes want to get a ranking of the high score with respect to a specified geographic area.